


Before Midnight

by LeonieLaurentia



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonieLaurentia/pseuds/LeonieLaurentia
Summary: 桐生战兔接到了美空的电话，说万丈龙我的发情期来了。





	Before Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> cp：兔龙  
有ABO插件

桐生战兔是在接到了美空的电话后赶回来的。  
他本来还在给万丈龙我的前女友扫墓，突然接到美空的电话说万丈龙我发情了，发情的原因的用错抑制剂药种。  
那个笨蛋，这都可以搞错。桐生战兔暗骂了一句后草草与香澄告别就跨上摩托车往回赶。  
当他赶到纳西塔时，在餐厅里收拾行李的美空和纱羽听到风铃声立马放下手上动作看过来，“万丈他……在床上，现在感觉很糟糕，意识已经很模糊了。”美空斟酌了一下后对桐生战兔说到。  
“我知道。”具体情况如何，身为Alpha的桐生战兔要比身为Omega的美空和身为Beta的纱羽更加清楚。为了掩人耳目，隔绝一切信息，那一扇联通着餐厅和实验室的冰箱门在制作的时候其实采用了能够很大程度上隔绝信息素的材料，但就在他进入室内的时候他就闻到了一丝不太一样的味道，是万丈龙我的信息素，比往常要浓烈数十倍，而且Alpha的性别独特性还使桐生战兔接收到了其中的诱导邀请信息，一个未被标记过的Omega发情了。  
“收拾完就和阿海他们就近找一家酒店订一个双人间，晚上不要出去也不要和他们分开。”在打开冰箱门之前桐生战兔嘱咐道，说完便打开门下楼了。  
一打开门，属于万丈龙我的信息素就争先恐后地往他鼻腔里冲，撞得他两腿一软险些从楼梯上滚下去，堪堪扶住楼梯扶手才稳住身形。  
他下楼走到床前，Omega的筑巢阶段已经过去了，单人床上被子拱起一座微微颤抖的小山，大小有两三个人那么大，内部还时不时地传出轻微的哼声。桐生战兔走近了去看，万丈龙我的信息素已经把他逼得浑身都汗湿了，但他还是企图保持头脑清醒，在这种几乎无解的境地寻求一种两全其美的解决办法。  
——直到他看到了从被子中露出来的自己的衣服袖子。  
桐生战兔瞬间意识到这是万丈龙我的Omega本能在渴求他。“啪”的一声，他听到自己最后一根理智绷断的声音，世界一片寂静。  
等到战兔再次从失控中找回一点清醒的自我的时候，他已经掀开了被子把万丈龙我面朝着床面压在了身下，后颈毫无防备地展现在他眼前，万丈龙我有点挣扎但是在Alpha的信息素压制之下这点挣扎根本算不得什么，桐生战兔抓着万丈龙我的手腕俯下身子贴近Omega的腺体，在舔舐了几下后狠狠地咬了下去，唾液夹带著信息素被注入皮肉、注入腺体，这个滋味儿肯定不好受，因为龙我挣扎的动作变大了，哼声中也带上了低低泣音。  
在尝到血腥味之后，桐生战兔松开了嘴和手，万丈龙我从这种原始、情色、又充满占有欲的桎梏中被解放出来，他浑身都被发情期的高热烧得绵软而无力，在桐生战兔彻底离开他的身体的时候，他的腰腿终于跪不住了，他向一边歪倒过去，侧卧在床上喘气。湿透了的衣物布料紧紧贴着身体使万丈龙我感到一阵窒息和难受，他觉得自己浑身都是湿的，尤其是裆部，那里已经被后穴流出的水打湿成深色，而且这片湿意还在延伸，但是即使他的表象湿得不成样子，他的内里却是在燃烧，高温使他干涸得不成样子，他就像一口枯井，内心在祈求一场雨，使他能够被浇灌、被进入、被填满。  
这一切，桐生战兔都看在眼里，他舔了舔嘴唇上的血迹后再度俯身下去，吮吻起万丈龙我脖颈，现在的万丈龙我就像是烂熟的果实，信息素里都带有果酒的味道，只消一捏，果汁就会迸溅流出。  
“龙我。”战兔一边舔吻着他的脖颈一边在他耳边喊他的名字，声音带着热气吹得万丈龙我半边都是麻的，“现在感觉怎么样？”  
“不怎么样……”临时标记使万丈龙我比最初清醒了一些，但他脑子依旧是一团浆糊，他已经没有力气再在羞耻心和兽性之间挣扎了，他双手环抱住桐生战兔，“战兔，帮帮我。”  
战兔安慰性地亲了亲他嘴唇：“好孩子。”龙我也很配合地轻轻吮吻桐生战兔的下唇。  
就在他们温存般地接吻的时候，龙我很配合地解开裤链将裤子褪到膝弯，战兔在接着龙我的动作把裤子从他腿上褪下来后握住万丈龙我的膝弯将他的两腿拉开，万丈龙我的阴茎已经完全勃起，将内裤顶得很高，而打湿了的内裤布料仅仅贴着又使阴茎几乎看得清形状，桐生战兔好兴致地欣赏了一下，在万丈龙我有点不好意思地想要合拢腿的时候战兔将一只手从内裤下缘伸进去握住了他的臀肉揉捏了起来。  
在握住的一瞬间桐生战兔不由地赞叹了一句：“不愧是格斗家。”臀肉紧实而柔软有弹性，桐生战兔忍不住多揉了几下，他将手重重地按在万丈龙我的臀瓣上，感受着臀肉从指缝里溢出来的满足感。  
在玩够了之后，他将手移到后穴的位置，指尖在穴口按压起来。因为发情期，后穴穴口温度有些高，就人体体温而言已是高温的范畴，又因为一直有温热的体液流出，穴口被浸泡得湿润光滑且还微微张开，每当战兔对着褶皱往里按压的时候就会有些温热的水从内里流出来，打湿到内裤上。  
“要进去了哦龙我。”战兔说着，一边看着万丈龙我的表情一边将食指压进龙我的后穴里。  
“……唔嗯……”万丈龙我有些难受地哼了一下 异物进入的感觉还是太奇怪了，即使后穴已经柔软得不成样子了他也还是放松不了，而且他还清楚地感觉到桐生战兔正曲着手指在在他的肠壁上按压，“战兔，你、你手指，不要乱动……”  
“是你太紧张了，你但凡放松一点，我都不会这样。”战兔睁着眼睛说瞎话，手上还不忘往更深处按压探索。这种话只有万丈龙我会信，就在他尝试着放松穴口地括约肌的时候，战兔乘机加了一根手指进来。  
——这个骗子！  
两根手指在后穴里翻搅探索，肠壁吸得很紧，两指的搅动甚至可以听到水声，有晶莹的肠液顺着桐生战兔的流下来滴落到床单上染出一片深色。万丈龙我不得不把胯稍顶起来以配合桐生战兔的动作，他其实有点不能够理解——桐生战兔，一个Alpha，到现在为止，还在用手指。这到底是谁的不行？他看着战兔那种专注得犹如在研究物理难题的神情，内心深处那股羞耻心又冒出了头。  
“战兔，可以了，你到底在……唔嗯！”龙我话还没有说完，战兔突然在他的肠壁上摸到了一点凸起，他稍微用了点力按下去，龙我的身体便战栗着弹了起来，一股电流从尾椎处一路传达到大脑，脚趾都蜷缩了起来。  
“啊找到了。”桐生战兔将指腹抵在那一点上，有节奏地用力揉按研磨起来，他感受到有更多的肠液从深处涌出来浇淋在自己手上。电流不断地从那一点传出，万丈龙我一直在抖，双手手指下意识地握拢，把床单抓出了痕迹，身体激动得两边乳头都挺立了起来，把衣服都撑起了两小点。  
桐生战兔手上的动作快而密集，万丈龙我觉得自己喘得都要呼吸过度了，他把嘴巴张开想让自己缓一下，却有津液从嘴中流出来沾湿了前胸。快感一直在前端堆积，几近临界点，“战兔，可以了……真的可以了，你松手……”，万丈龙我觉得自己快要忍不住了，他抖着手去抓战兔的手希望他能停下这种折磨人的动作，可他根本就没有力气，于是就在桐生战兔又一次按下去之后，他的阴茎弹动了一下，在内裤的包裹之下将精液全部射了出来，与此同时桐生战兔感到一股比肠液温度更高的水流从龙我体内射了出来打在自己手上。  
“龙我，你潮吹了。”说着桐生战兔把手从万丈龙我的后穴里抽出来，用舌头把指甲上还牵粘着的一丝晶透液体舔掉，另一只手伸到万丈龙我的前端把那些渗出内裤的精液抹到大拇指上搓了搓。  
“行了战兔，你别说了……”万丈龙我有点绝望地看着桐生战兔，随即闭眼把自己扔回床里，他当然知道这是因为AO结合的原因，但如果不是战兔……  
如果不是桐生战兔……  
桐生战兔没等万丈龙我休息多久，就把他从床里拉起来跪坐在自己腿上，手指探进内裤上缘的松紧里把黏糊糊的内裤剥下来丢到地上。  
在听到那清脆地“啪”的一声的时候，万丈龙我想到这条内裤算是报废了。  
“龙我，亲亲它。”桐生战兔抚摸着万丈龙我的后脑勺。  
万丈龙我看着桐生战兔说完话后伸出的那一小截舌头，说了一句“这蛮恶心的。”后在桐生战兔的注视下一点点把头低下来，在低得足够低以后，他伸出舌尖去舔桐生战兔的舌尖，两方舌头都柔软湿滑，味蕾相互摩擦上去感觉麻麻的，他用自己的舌尖卷起桐生战兔的舌尖往自己口腔里带。在双唇贴近的时候，桐生战兔在他唇角重重地咬了一口，疼痛和血腥味让空气瞬间激化了起来，上下唇被吮吸，两条舌头相互纠缠搅动，房间里静谧，一室都是粘稠情色的水声和呻吟声。  
万丈龙我又一次因为被舔到上颚而轻颤了一下之后，他听到皮带解开的声音，紧接着他就感觉到有什么东西抵住了自己的后穴。  
“要进去了哦。”  
阴茎的尺寸根本不是两根手指可以比的，即使润滑很到位，进去得还是很缓慢。万丈龙我要被这种近乎凌迟的行为给弄疯了，他可以感觉到那种进去他、压迫他的力度，那一根的形状和热度，甚至是上面的青筋，他觉得他需要花时间接受这种感觉，也需要花时间才能忘掉它，或者他根本忘不掉，他会记得一辈子。  
当战兔的胯部完全抵到龙我的臀部之后，两人都舒了一口气，最直观地感受下来万丈龙我的内里温暖湿热，跟将手指放入不同，像是泡在温水里一般，肠壁一直在蠕动，时而有些痉挛，肠肉一拥而上紧紧贴合住，挤压吮吸着战兔的阳具，战兔托握着龙我的臀瓣动了起来。他往深处有节律地顶弄着，每次都是整根抽出又整根没入，破出大股肠液带出穴口处的软肉，下一次顶入又将这些尽数顶进去。  
“噗呲噗呲——”战兔反复沉腰，胯部不断撞击龙我的臀瓣，不停地往里捣去，发出淫靡的水声。  
在连续撞击了数次之后他突然听到一丝细微的哽咽声。  
“龙我？”他侧过头看去，龙我像一只被欺负得很惨的狗狗一样抖得有点厉害，头耷拉得有点低，埋在他的颈窝里，双手紧紧地抓着他的双肩，喉头时常会抽一下，紧接着就一声几乎不可闻哽咽声。  
“怎、怎么了？”感受到战兔的目光，龙我有点心虚地把头埋得更低，还梗着脖子反问战兔。  
“你是不是……是不是不喜欢这个姿势？”桐生战兔想了想后问道。  
“……我……只是感到有点不安全……害怕掉下去。”万丈龙我支支吾吾地交代了。  
“抱歉。”  
桐生战兔像撸一只毛狗一样安慰地抚摸了一下万丈龙我的头发和脊背后把龙我平放到床上，龙我躺在被子上从下往上望去，对方的身躯完全把自己遮盖住，就像天穹一样，而自己就是地，当天地遵循神的旨意融合，世界便诞生了。桐生战兔抓过万丈龙我的脚踝把他的双腿在胸口折起扛在肩上，他再度进去万丈龙我的后穴，这一次要轻松一些，肠肉甚至有点贪婪谄媚地拥了过来，褶皱像一把把小刷子一样服侍得很舒服。战兔每一次都精确得顶在那一点上，逼得万丈龙我咬住自己手背才能不至于很大声地呻吟出来，他眼眶通红的，眼角和眼尾都是生理性的泪水，“……哈啊……战兔…战兔……可以了、够了，真的不要了，那里不要了……”  
“那这里要吗？”战兔一脸询问的表情把阴茎头部顶在了肠壁一处，万丈龙我起初并没反应过来那处是哪里，直到战兔试探性地将那里顶开一条缝隙，那种酸痛感才让他明白过来那里是生殖腔口。  
不等龙我回答，桐生战兔就迫不及待地顶进去了，破开了他肖想已久的内腔，他简直无法再控制住自己。破开的那一瞬间万丈龙我快以为是自己的腰被生生地从侧面剖开了，他五官都痛得皱在了一起，双手把战兔撑在两边的手小臂斗抓出了红痕。  
相反的，战兔非常舒服，自一顶开他就明显地感觉到生殖腔的肉壁要比肠壁柔软，也更湿更温暖一些，进去的过程中也一直有水流出来浇淋在龟头上。  
“乖。”在完全进入后，他停下动作亲吻龙我的额头和脸颊以让他放松下来，等龙我喘气喘得没有那么急促了，他便又亲了亲他的眼睛和唇角，“好孩子。”  
这是桐生战兔第二次夸万丈龙我是“好孩子”了，说实话万丈龙我觉得这个词应该夸宠物狗会用得更多一点，但他对这样的桐生战兔是不太有抵抗力的。  
等真正动起来时万丈龙我才感受到Omega生殖腔的可怕，几乎每一处都是敏感点，快感堆积得太快了，他甚至来不及呻吟出声就已经要喘不过气来了，快要溺死了。在往深处倒弄的过程中，桐生战兔感觉到在腔道的尽头似乎有一个拐弯，之后就是一个口袋形状的内腔，他便将万丈龙我压得更紧，一下又一下往那个拐弯顶去。  
“太深了，战兔……啊啊……哈啊……真的、停一下……太深了，深了……战兔……”龙我难以抑制地呻吟出了声，他感觉到战兔一次比一次进入得深，这让他发疯，也让他的Omega本能产生一种危机感，而这样的疯狂和危机感又激起了强烈的兴奋感和刺激搞，使他内心甚至生出了一丝别样的期待，这种隐秘的兴奋和期待甚至使万丈龙我在二人都没有注意到的情况下滑精了，浊白色的精液像失禁一般从尿道外口连续不断地流出，经过柱体留到后穴的位置，混合在肠液和生殖腔液里被桐生战兔的动作捣成白沫顺着股沟滑落到床单上。  
万丈龙我已经叫不出来了，他有点迷茫地望着上方的桐生战兔，汗水从对方额头滴落在自己额头上，心底的悸动被全部翻出来，又随汗水消失在发间。在几下有力地深顶之后，桐生战兔也到了临界点，万丈龙我躺在床上等待桐生战兔从生殖腔内退出去，就在桐生战兔准备把阴茎拔出的时候，他突然犹豫了，因为这也许是他人生中唯一一次的机会。  
短暂的思想挣扎之后，他狠心伸出手扼住万丈龙我的颌骨，在万丈龙我还没有反应过来的时候又将阴茎顶了回去。在海绵体不断胀大的过程中，万丈龙我因为恐惧小幅度地挣扎了几番，但真正等到桐生战兔抵着腔道拐弯处把把一股股精液射出来的时候，他又平静下来，沉默着将这般命运全盘接受下来。  
性爱消耗了太多的体力，Alpha射精的时间又过于漫长，当万丈龙我的生殖道扩张恢复原样，桐生战兔射精结束时，万丈龙我已经陷入了深度的睡眠。  
沉睡中醒过几次，第一次醒来的时候桐生战兔在给他做清洗，温水淋在头上使他仅能看见对方的大致轮廓；第二次醒来的时候自己躺在床上，他看到桐生战兔抱着脏了的床单和被两人弄湿了一大半的被子背对着他逐渐走远；第三次醒来的时候，他并没有看到战兔的人，但是头顶不时抚摸他的手和颈后的热气都告诉他，桐生战兔正睡在他身后，也许睡着了，也许还醒着……  
桐生战兔感觉到了逐渐爬上来的困意，在闭眼前他突然想到白天他去给香澄扫墓的情景，想到他对着那块墓碑无言地站立了很久，最后开口说道：“他的过去，我无权干涉，也无法拥有，但是他的未来……”他用鞋尖点了一下地面后说，“我希望是和我一起的。”  
……  
万丈龙我醒来的时候似乎是深夜，他本想坐起来，但酸痛的腰腿肌肉直接让他跌回了床里，他钳起被子一角将被子掀开，入眼便是腰上的几道清晰可见的指痕瘀血，往下也都是青青紫紫的纵欲痕迹，他觉得他腰以下已经失去知觉了。于是他只好用双臂把自己的上身撑起来。在暗里，他静静地看着桐生战兔的脸，这时那种深藏着的专属于犬科动物的特质从人格深海里浮现出来，比如领地意识、又比如对所有物的占有欲望，他忍着酸痛伸出手将指腹点在桐生战兔的下嘴唇上，一触即逝，他无声地望着，目光里闪烁着光芒，在静默的夜里低低地喊了一声：“战兔……”

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，谢谢喜欢！


End file.
